


Guilty Pleasure

by Isabella_Bluebell



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/pseuds/Isabella_Bluebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razjel z małym sekretem i Dżibril z napadem nerwicy. Podwójne drabble na IFD 2015. Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Gabriel miotał się od ściany do ściany po swoim gabinecie, niczym wysoce zaniepokojony jednorożec, nerwowo obracając pierścień na palcu. Powodem wystąpienia tego charakterystycznego tiku, jak również wędrówki, która prawdopodobnie zaowocuje dziurą w kunsztownym, zielonym dywanie, była niedawna wiadomość od Razjela. Przekaz długiego na stopę pergaminu był mniej więcej taki: " Nie ma mnie. Przez kilka godzin. DLA NIKOGO. Postarajcie się nie rozwalić Królestwa. Twój Razjel. Ps. Możesz mi przysłać wino jak już skończę ?". Żeby Pan Tajemnic raczył chociaż poinformować go o tym jak anioł, czyli przez Oko Dnia. On jednak postanowił doskonalić sztukę pisania listów, cholerny miłośnik tradycji. I chociaż teoretycznie nie było się czym martwić, Razjel umiał w końcu o siebie zadbać, to Pan Objawień nie umiał pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jednak jest nie tak.  
Tymczasem sprawca stresu i nadchodzącej migreny Regenta Królestwa ,zamknął się na 4 spusty w swojej pracowni, nałożył dodatkowe zaklęcia ochronne, pozasłaniał okna, słowem zrobił wszystko, żeby odciąć się od świata, a raczej świat od siebie. Prawdopodobnie przesadzał. Ba, możliwe, że popadał w paranoję graniczącą nawet z manią prześladowczą. Jednak miał ku temu naprawdę solidne powody. Musiał przecież chronić swoją reputację! W końcu, nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Książę Magów czyta namiętnie Harrego Pottera.


End file.
